Goku Gives The World His Dream
by Pee-Chan
Summary: Well this is basically a what-if fic in that it tells what would happen if Chi-Chi got pregnant in the future (by Goku still). What would the child be like etc. R
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER**uhhh I don't always own DBZ....HAHAHAH...or at all. It actually belongs to the almighty Akira Toriyama (everyone bow down) so if you really feel that you mut sue me I have permission to laugh in your face .^  
  
*************************************************** A/N: Guys this is my first ever online fic so it may turn out sticky, just bear with me, k?  
In the future, Son Goku had died from a heart disease. 3 months later, most of the Z team were annihilated by the Androids.  
Now in the normal timeline, Goku also dies around the same time; however, before he left he impregnated Chi-Chi with a child who would grow to become Son Goten.  
What would happen if, in the future, Goku also managed to impregnate Chi-Chi? It couln't become Goten because the timing is off. This is a what- if kinda fic.  
  
***************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
A cool breeze flowed softly through the trees near the Son house. It was a beautiful day; the kind that Chi-Chi used to love spending with her husband and son. .....Goku. The thought of her late husband brought a tear to Chi- Chi's eye. How she missed him with all her body and soul. When he had passed away at first, Chi-Chi was ready to give up and take her life too. That day, Gohan had found her in the nick of time. He convinced her that now wasn't the time to be doing things like that, not now that she would have to take care of the baby. She had looked at him curiously because he had never referred to himself as a child, let alone a baby. It was then that Gohan had told her that it wasn't him that he was referring to, but that he could sense another life-force within her....that she was pregnant.  
  
The breeze brought Chi-Chi back to her senses. It gently ruffled her bangs, tickling her cheek. She sighed and went on with her task of finding her two children to tell them that lunch was almost ready. Gohan was in the woods training as far as she knew. She really didn't approve of the training; never had. But in this time of peril, there was no stopping Gohan. He had witnessed too many deaths not to try to do something. However, she had told him from the start that her second child was not going to learn to fight. In fact, nobody except herself, her father and Gohan even knew that there was a second child. Chi-Chi had kept the child a secret because once Gohan was gone, it would be all she had left and if the child knew how to fight, then it would be lost as well. And Chi-Chi wouldn't be able to handle that.  
  
Sighing again, Chi-Chi entered the woods to search for her children.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A young girl walked aimlessly along the outside of the woods. She knew it was careless to out in the open; especially when no-one knew when or wherethe androids were supposed to show up next. She sighed and slid down the trunk of a tree. Her brother said that he would only be gone for a few moments. Well, it seemed like more than a few had passed and she was getting restless. Not to mention hungry. What time was it anyhow? The girl looked at her watch. MMMM, lunchtime. Her brother would have to be hungry to so he'd be back really soon. The girl sighed again. She supposed that she could wait for a few more minutes. The girl looked to her left at the small pond. Feeling the need for a drink, she crawled over to it. Cupping her hand, she drank her fill. She paused for a moment to look at her reflection. Her bother had always said that she looked like her mum, as did her grandfather. Looking at her reflection, the girl guessed she could agree. Not that she ever knew what her mother looked like when she was younger, but judging from the reflection an estimated guess could be formed. The only difference was hair colour. Where her mum's hair was ebony, the girl had reddish-brown. Her grandfather had said that the colour came from him, when he was younger. The girl didn't mind. It was a cool colour. Her eyes were just like the rest of the family's in that they were the blackest pools a person had ever seen.  
"Yes, you're still as beautiful as ever," a voice came from behind her. The girl whirled around into a fighting stance that her brother had taught her. She relaxed immediately.  
" Yea, hi. Good to see your sense of time isn't too badly broking, bro" she drawled at her brother. He grinned apologetically and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Ooopsys, yea sorry," he grinned  
"Well, did you find anything? Or was I left unprotected in the open for no reason?" the girls temper was begining to flare, another trait from her mother.  
"Whoah," the guy held his hands out defensively, "I really thought I heard someone scream." The girl sighed. Her brother looked at her quizically and with relief. She had always been better at controlling her temper than their mother.  
"What?" he asked.  
"It's just.....that.....I wish you wouldn't always go off and play the hero. Sometimes you get hurt and then I wonder what happens if the androids get you too? Who's going to come and play the hero for me?' the girl looked ready to cry and the brother immediatelt felt bad.  
"Hey, don't cry. I'm always going to be here for you. Always. Remember that, ok?" he said coming over to the girl and embracing her.  
"I love you, Gohan." she said.  
"I love you too, Peace" he replied.  
  
A moment later, Chi-Chi burst through the edge of the woods.  
"There you two are. I thought you were training in the woods Gohan?" she asked suspiciously.  
"We were mum, but then Gohan thought he heard a scream and went to investigate. Is all." Peace replied from Gohan's embrace.  
"Well, it doesn't matter now. Lunch is almost done so come back to the house now," Chi-Chi said.  
Gohan and Peace's eyes lit up. They were both starved! With that, Gohan scooped his mother and sister up and flew back to the house.  
  
***************************************************************** WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So how did you guys like that? If its any good, I'll continue.....R&R!!!!! 


	2. Just One of Those Days

I'm writing a new chapter, you should all praise me ^__^x  
  
@#$%&*@#$%^&*(@#$%^&*  
  
I don't own DBZ or any cool-making anime, as shizzat cool as that would be.  
  
@#$%^&*(@#$%^&*(^__^x)  
  
Just One Of Those Days  
  
No, really, it was. Not the kind that Bulma was once used to-with stress from work- but the kind that she had now grown used to.  
  
The androids had decided to let loose one the city just south of where she lived. Really, Bulma didn't understand why they were always rebuilding; the androids always went after the newly built towns. Either way, she and Trunks were headed home from their fortnightly grocery run when the news flash had come over the radio. Typical brash Trunks had flown out of the car in an attempt to play hero, leaving her to play the worry-stricken mother for the drive home.  
She sighed and hauled the bags of food out of the backseat of her car. Glancing a quick look up to the sky for any sign of her returning son, Bulma trudged wearily inside what remained of Capsule Corp.  
  
Inside the Corp. kitchen sat a down-trodden Trunks. He really wanted to help fight the androids and Gohan was being extremely hard to convince.  
"Train me, you have to! Please I must fight!" Trunks had tears streaming from his eyes as he got up to face Gohan's back.  
"C'mon Gohan, you're half saiyan like me, so you must know how I feel! Help me to channel some of this anger!........GOHAN!!!?"  
Gohan smirked at the kid.  
"You're pitiful Trunks. An emotional wreck. Just like I was when my mum wouldn't let me train and fight with my father," Gohan turned to the boy and stood infront of him, "Alright, from now on, I am your master and you are my pupil. How's that?"  
"Great," Trunks smiled, " I won't let you down" Gohan smiled.  
"I know,"  
Just then, Bulma's voice could be heard coming through the door.  
"Trunks? I'm home!" Trunks freaked out and wiped his face to be rid of his tears.  
"Mum's back. Oh man. Please don't tell her" Trunks pleaded with Gohan. Gohan smirked.  
"Right," Trunks hurriedly picked up a book and pretended to be engrossed in it, just as his mother walked through the door.  
"Hello, is anyone in here?" Bulma peeked over the groceries, "Ahh, it's nice to see you're still alive. Do you plan on living long, or should I start shopping for one instead of two?" Bulma chided him.  
"Umm, no, two's fine, mum," Trunks said sheepishly.  
Bulma arched an eyebrow when she noticed Gohan.  
"And a surprise guest. How are you Gohan?" she said almost mockingly. Gohan grinned at the temper he knew on his long-time friend as he turned to face her.  
"Fine, hi!" Bulma looked at both Trunks and Gohan. She knew that something was up, but couldn't put her finger on it. Instead, she turned to put the groceries in the kitchen.  
"Trunks goes to fight the androids and then you show up. That's an interesting coincidence, wouldn't you say? You two aren't planning anything are you?" Bulma's head came from around the corner to see two surprised faces.  
"I didn't think so. You guys aren't that stupid. Nobody's that stupid. Right?!" Bulma set about unpacking the goods. Trunks looked at Gohan; panic written all over his face. Gohan had to keep himself from bursting out into laughter. Bulma was still as sharp as ever, but was willing to let Trunks believe she had no idea of their plans.  
  
In the kitchen, Bulma sighed. Guess you can't take the fight out of a fighting warrior.  
  
Yep. It was one of those days.  
  
@$%^&*()@#$%^&*()^^^____^^^^  
  
Heck yea, round two goes to me. So I updated, now update your reviews. And I know there was a severe lack of originality, but you've gotta have one chapter devoted to plot development. Aight, aight. If you review, I'll put another chappie up within the week. )sigh( My life is so hard. ^__^x But I love KENSHIN!!!! 


End file.
